


消失在森林的方向

by yiwuzhe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 他看着那一纸由线条组成的图案，有些曲线如流动的河，有些弧度像盛开的花，从上到下像一棵棵生长的树。儒米尔告诉他这些符号的意义，每一瓣叶片与水花代表的音节，说出口的词汇如何转化成一棵棵树，从今往后，世间的一切就将由这树木组成的森林记录。
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Finwë
Kudos: 5





	消失在森林的方向

> _“……当他得知埃尔威被遗弃在那边时，更加伤心，因他知道，他们要想重逢，就只能是在曼督斯的殿堂了。”_
> 
> _——《精灵宝钻》第五章_

那时奈尔雅族住在奎维耶能的南面，芬威第一次去那儿见埃尔威时，对方坐在水边一块岩石上，脚尖挑着些闪着星光的水花，芬威去问他，你是这儿的首领吗？埃尔威说是的，你就是芬威吧？芬威也回答了。

他们一起坐下来，说了很多话。他们谈到冬天的食物，又彼此告诫小心不要深入森林太远，芬威说塔特雅们想要采集些南岸才有的水果，奈尔雅族发现了新奇的植物，采集放置一段时间后便渗出液体散发厚重的香，那天埃尔威和他分享一些，等到他启程回去时，象征流水的星座已经升到了北方，空气里的水润进泥土，他往前走了一段便停下来回头看，埃尔威站在那儿问他，我可以去看你吗？他说好，随后便继续前行。从此埃尔威每每来看他，就都会走过同样一段路，脚下总有细软温柔的草叶。

如今芬威坐在提力安城，他行至王座的每一段路都被宝石铺满，有一天他看着路上一块绿色宝石，便突然怀念那些潮湿的荒草贴着他皮肤的感触，还有循着那些荒草来找他的埃尔威来。

===

在维林诺，芬威的族人们向维拉学习了很多技巧，他们在维林诺的土地上挖出了宝石装饰宫殿，英格威离开提力安后，诺多们将宫殿修筑成更为他们喜爱的模样。芬威是王，王总能获得最多最好的馈赠，他后来把那些宝石送了大半给欧尔威，装饰澳阔隆迪雪白如同海浪的地面与墙。

他没有死。欧尔威说，他还记得芬威与埃尔威交好的那些日子。我们只是没有找到他，但我们也没有办法再等了。

芬威想那大抵只是安慰他而已，生者无法进入曼督斯的殿堂，即使他能找到纳牟，后者也不会对他吐露关于埃尔威到来的信息。于是他对欧尔威说：我知道。

这场对话实际已经发生在了很久之后，芬威第一次在海岸看着泰勒瑞到来时，他已经知道他们分开太久，就连语言都已经产生变化无法互相理解。若此时站在舷板上的是埃尔威，他们也只能互相凝望，从记忆的深处寻找那些曾互相倾诉的词，艰难地通过只言片语的残片交流。

那样的情景只要想一想，芬威都会觉得悲伤，但是他可以教，如果埃尔威不愿学，那他便学埃尔威的好了，埃尔威会唱歌，泰勒瑞们的语言一定最适合歌唱，芬威不会教他改变什么的。

若他前往曼督斯见到埃尔威，他也不会这样做的。

===

他们在一起的时间里，埃尔威总是唱歌，远远的从那条遍布荒草的路沿着湖水来找芬威时，他并不歌唱。只有他们独处时，埃尔威才会唱些歌词没什么意义的曲子。他的嗓音很美，奈尔雅精灵擅长歌曲，每一个的歌声都宛如流水，但芬威觉得，埃尔威唱得是最美的，那或许也是因为，那是只唱给他听的。

后来费艾诺的儿子里，有一个歌曲也唱得极好，芬威在佛米诺斯时常去听玛格洛尔唱歌，年轻的诺多总是在谱新曲作新词，他们过去在维林诺的大陆上见过的奇景都被唱进了歌谣。其实再多的歌曲，都无法将那美景唱尽，但玛格洛尔总还是觉得不够满意，他想写下世界的每一个部分，就问芬威关于中洲的事，关于奎维耶能的事，又担心问得太细会打扰芬威，于是改口询问是否有留下来的记录。

芬威说那时精灵们没有文字，所有的信息都靠口述，美景稍纵即逝，只在每个精灵的记忆中停留，他的眼睛看到的也和别人不同。

然而玛格洛尔已经无法想象那样的年月，在他出生的时候，精灵们的文字都已经被费艾诺改良了一次，新作的诗、激烈的辩论、铸铁的技艺、宝石的光，所有无法亲眼得见的事，都可变作文字停留在这世上。

若是不被记录下来，那不是很可惜吗？玛格洛尔说。

是的，很可惜。芬威笑了。我告诉你的事，你便都写下来吧。

但是他从未对玛格洛尔提起埃尔威的歌，就算说了，他也想不到可以用什么词汇来形容它。

===

“这是什么？”芬威问。

“这是文字。”儒米尔回答道，“您可以用它记录言谈或歌谣。”

他看着那一纸由线条组成的图案，有些曲线如流动的河，有些弧度像盛开的花，从上到下像一棵棵生长的树。儒米尔告诉他这些符号的意义，每一瓣叶片与水花代表的音节，说出口的词汇如何转化成一棵棵树，从今往后，世间的一切就将由这树木组成的森林记录。

每个事物具象化成符号的过程新奇而陌生，那些叫文字的东西权被精灵赋予生命，它们在纸上、在泥土上、在石头上取代了事物实际的表象。一如创造了世界，精灵们创造文字复写了它。

芬威想起在奎维耶能时的年月，他们不是最初觉醒的那一批精灵，但待到他和埃尔威出生时，这世界对精灵仍然是陌生的。

首生子们为所见的所有事物起名字，这是树，那是花，他们从中醒来的地方是湖，能反射出他们面容的叫水，水还反射他们头顶的天空，星星投射下来好像浅滩边上的石子，只是它们能发亮，在精灵们知道瓦尔妲、曼威、欧洛米或任何一位维拉的名讳之前，他们就为那能指引他们的道路、让他们不至于在黑暗中用手触摸彼此轮廓的东西叫光。

但如果让芬威来起名，他或许会先把那词汇用来形容埃尔威的头发。

===

西迁的路上，泰勒瑞精灵们走得很慢。芬威带着族人穿过山中的隘道时，泰勒瑞们还在林中流连、过了很久才走上同样的路线。芬威驻扎在那附近的林中等待埃尔威，时间一长，诺多们多有抱怨。

再多催促你的族人吧，芬威说，我们快些一起渡过大海，再去看那灿烂华美的荣光吧。

我何尝不希望如此呢？埃尔威笑着叹气，但我的族人眷恋这片土地，我的朋友，我已经尽力而为了。

芬威知道埃尔威没有骗他，埃尔威只能一次次穿越山谷与森林来找他，然后又在星光下一次次的离去。埃尔威来的次数越多，他便愈发在离别的时刻感到忧愁与痛苦。

你不可以在这里等待吗？与我留在一起不够快乐吗？然而这些请求他一次也没有说过，他没法叫埃尔威抛下族人随他而去，正如他也无法要求渴望见到圣光的族人停下。

===

费艾诺发明了制造宝石的技艺，他把制造出来的第一批宝石献给了芬威，那是些白色与无色的石头，只有在星光下才发出灿烂的光。那比芬威看过的诺多们从地下开采的任何一块宝石都更美丽而明亮。

芬威想他是对费艾诺说起过奎维耶能的湖中那些星星一样的鹅卵石和鹅卵石一样的星星的，那也许是精灵们流传下来的最古老的故事，他们刚刚苏醒，尚不知流水映出的只有倒影，便一遍遍的用手鞠水想要捞起那些光——那自然是白忙一场。比起得到什么，伊露维塔的首生子们最先知道的是什么他们无法得到。

他和埃尔威从维林诺回来后，分头去说服他们的族人，然而总有精灵不愿信任神明，偶尔他们会静静待在一起看着那一湖星子，一起回忆在那片明亮的大陆上见到的光芒，然而有鱼群或水鸟稍稍一动，回忆就被搅扰，芬威那时对埃尔威说：只是在这儿的话，有些东西只能瞧见，永远无法拥有了。

而如今在维林诺，那星光竟也可以捧在他掌心了，然而埃尔威无缘得见。即使芬威可以用最精准的言辞将那写下来，那也都是埃尔威看不懂的符号和语言。

===

埃尔威说，他这次来找他时路过一片森林，里面传来飞鸟的鸣声十分动听。

芬威没有应答，他知道这意思是邀他一起去看看。但他的族人想要奔赴大海的心情愈发迫切，他此时是没法去走回头路的。

埃尔威也没有真的提出要求，他们分别时约好在瓦尔妲最美的那颗星星再次升起至正南方时再见。

从此之后他再也没有见过埃尔威。

===

曼督斯的殿堂很安静，也很广阔，芬威在里面无法辨清时间，倒也并不疲惫，他要行走许久才能听到远处传来一两声精灵的啜泣或叹息，他遇到过一些在西迁的路途中消逝的精灵，他们的肉体可能死于一次暴雨造成的山体滑坡，也可能在河中被激流冲走，芬威从未想过与他们交流，他已经不记得自己曾每日与埃尔威交谈时曾使用的词语，而他说出的话，那些古时的精灵已无法听懂。

灵魂留不下痕迹，所有在此哀悼悔过的精灵无法不通过话语传达信息。然而仅凭话语也解释不了全部，他的眼睛看到的世界只有他才能知道，他的想法也只有他自己才能明白，没有他者能完全理解的悲痛，他的儿子没有理解他的，他也没有理解过他的儿子们。即使尝试过又能如何，只有找到倾听的对象，他的话语才能传达，在遍地福乐的维林诺，在没有摩尔寇的年月里，他的快乐还是被剥夺了。他去罗瑞恩的花园找弥瑞尔对她说话，呼唤她的名字，她一次也没有回应过。

他能责怪什么呢，他能原谅什么呢？他把所有的哀痛写下，由自己亲自种下一座笔划和线条组成的森林，那树木从纸上破土而出拔高生长，他在林间迷了路，双树的光辉都无法穿透，他听不到费艾诺的声音了，只有云雀的歌声留在树梢，他满心以为循着那声音而去便能找到出口，他甚至觉得自己找到过了，但那条路最终不过是去往了林间深处。

那森林即使在他到了曼督斯的现在也还在他身边，他无法执起纸笔，也自然无法执笔写下任何字句，但那森林还在生长，在他能开口说出话语之前，所有的树木都变得高大而森幽，再也没有光芒能够穿透。*

但他想，他终于可以不被找到了。

===

精灵们最早还没学到如何批量制作纸张，那是到他和弥瑞尔结婚时才多到能够日常使用的东西。除了贵族与学者，最早学习文字的精灵是用硬笔将那些符号压在泥土上。

芬威见过那些刻着文字的软土，四四方方地砌在一块扁平的方格里。他也好奇地曾要来几块，在上面写下过诗、写下过句子、写下一个又一个的词语，磨平了便能再写，最后他在泥土上写出埃尔威的名字。看了很久很久，最后把它埋到了庭院的一颗树苗下。

他后来离开提力安去了佛米诺斯时，那棵树已经郁郁葱葱，他离开前突然在想，若是他能像埃尔威的子民里的那一支一样能和树交流，也许它能告诉他埃尔威的名字在树木间的念法。

但树木只是树木而已，只有风拂过树梢的声音予以沉默的应答。

===

他像过去在中洲的那些日子里一样等着，等着埃尔威穿过森林向他走来。总有一天，他们会在曼督斯的殿堂里再次相见，这里不再有星穹，也没有流水与鸟鸣，他们对彼此说出的话也许一句都无法听懂，他甚至已经得知，埃尔威其实已经不再习惯被精灵用埃尔威这个名字来称呼了。

正如当初芬威无法从中洲的林中找到他，如果芬威自己不想从林中的魔法中解除，埃尔威也没法将他带走。

他曾多么期待在维林诺的沙滩上见到埃尔威渡海而来，就有多么盼望此刻不再与他会面。

他独自留在幽深的林中，回溯走过的道路，目睹犯下的错误，他见到自己的孩子们来找他，一个接着一个，他会送别他们，又目视脚下。只有在这时，即使是在曼督斯的殿堂中，他仍能回忆起奎维耶能湖边的草叶贴着他皮肤的感受——那时他脚下的草叶细软，散发潮湿的泥土气味，他那时只是首领，没有称王，只有简陋粗糙的衣物蔽体，没有辉煌的宫殿，没有璀璨的珍宝，精灵们采集植物果腹，剑戟与弓矢尚不锋利，更加没有能生长成森林的文字环绕他，埃尔威来找他，他去找埃尔威，他们一直都只走过同一条路。落在鼻尖的水汽叫晨露，吹拂他们长发的是微风，星穹闪烁着的是埃尔威头发的颜色——在只有芬威看到的世界里，埃尔威才会开口歌唱，为他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> “在他能开口说出话语之前，所有的树木都变得高大而森幽”词句化用自精灵宝钻第四章写埃尔威和美丽安初遇，原句为“在他们开口说出任何话语之前，埃尔莫斯谷的树木已长得高大森幽”


End file.
